The present invention relates to a venting device for use with containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bung plug venting device having a threaded slot configuration for use in relieving internal pressure prior to filling or discharge of a container, with venting to the atmosphere.
Previous venting devices for use with containers are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 169,150 to Cornish; 354,859 to Gillette; 599,300 to Mohn; 2,468,340 to Mirassou; 2,816,681 to Taylor; 2,840,105 to Routledge; 3,184,091 to Hoffman; 3,343,710 to Wehle et al.; 3,760,977 to MacKinnon; 4,026,512 to Holt; and 4,441,622 to Von Holdt.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved venting device in which a bung plug seals a filling or discharge opening in a container, with the bung plug having a threaded slot configuration to relieve internal pressure and to allow controlled venting to the atmosphere without complete removal of the bung plug. In one embodiment, a plurality of slots are spaced at equal intervals around the circumference of the bung plug and the number and width of the slots will depend on the capacity of the container. The depth of the slots in general corresponds to the depth of the threads on the plug.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved bung plug venting device which is capable of relieving a container of the air or other gas pressure within the container without having to be removed and while still providing a secure fit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bung plug venting device which is easy to clean and service.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved bung plug venting device which prevents a substantial amount of air pollutants from reaching material inside a container during the venting process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bung plug venting device whose venting capacity may be varied by varying the number and width of the venting slots on the bung plug.